Peace disturbed
by fan-girl97
Summary: when A girl saves Dimitri and Rose she brings with her a dark and dangerous secret. How will Rose save Lissa, Love Dimitri,Kill off strigoi and help this Girl Save the World? Read on to find out more


**A/NSorry if it sucks this is my second Fic and it came to me in a dream. Hope you like it PLZ PLZ PLZ Review**

**Meaghan's POV**

I walked around St Vladimir's Academy as I looked back on the last few years of my life.

Puberty,

Becoming a spirit user,

Running away with Sam,

Being dumped by Sam,

Being trapped in someone's mind for a year,

Rose killing Dad,

Saving Belikov and Rose (they will owe me forever).

I smiled and came up to the infirmary. Dr O????? Was muttering how Rose would end up in her care at least 12 times every 2 months.

"She's still asleep and he's hasn't left her side" she said not even looking at me. I walked down the hall and into room 43. Dimitri was laying next to Rose on the bed, asleep, Rose's heart beat started to race and he didn't move, I could tell he was breathing and suddenly Rose opened her eyes. And stared at Dimitri and her eyes widened and she nearly screamed. I ran over and placed my hand over her mouth.

"Rose it's so good to meet you, I can't tell you how much you've helped me and so I did a little favour in return" I said calmly. "Lissa is waiting outside the door because she wasn't allowed in the room and he" pointing at Dimitri with my free hand "owns the bed next to you, but he never uses it since he woke up from his coma 2 days ago and you've been in a coma for 46 days yourself. Oh and by the way, you talk in your comas and it's some R rated stuff. I start blabbering when I'm excited so just shut me up when you want."

"Who the in the Fucking hell are you" she yelled at me. This time Dimitri stood up, pushed me against the wall and took a defensive stance between me and the bed. He saw me and his eye's flared with anger and confusion.

"Meaghan Ozeara Carrabin" I said plainly.

"Dimitri, how the hell did you survive" Rose cried.

"I can explain that" I said Matter-of-fackly.

They looked at me surprised and astonished for ruining their little-get-together-want-to-make-out scene.

"With you being shadow kissed, Dimitri being you soul mate and me, being the most brilliant" flipping my hair "spirit user. We, I was able to save him after you blew the warehouse up, recover the body then take his soul out of your unconscious body transfer it into him and make him your young strappin' foreign labour you love so dearly."

"What the hell are you doing here **traitor**" Dimitri spoke in a harsher voice than when I stopped him from eating Susana and he spat the last word.

"You don't know shit about me Belikov and another thing, I give my **Loyalty** to only 2 different races of Vampire, and Strigoi ain't one of them". I spoke in the same cruel tone he used on me.

"How can you use spirit?" Rose suddenly asked.

"I was born that way" I stated.

"Buy your molnija marks, you have to be Dhampir" She stated back.

"Not unless you lived among…people who wanted you to be proud of your kills and be the biggest threat both the vampire and human world ever face" I said staring at the floor.

"I don't understand" Rose whispered.

"Some secret are never meant to be revealed, some things happen against fate and other times you have no choice but to accept life even if you're kidnapped by your father" I began to whisper, "who willingly turned Strigoi, at the age of 8 and having your cousin kill your dad. Being brought up to be Strigoi queen you learn to become a double agent to save millions of lives without anyone even knowing you exist".

"I didn't catch half of that".

"I'll get Lissa and Dr O'".

I walked out the door and Lissa was there in a ball crying.

"Lis' she's awake go in and I'll get the Doc'" She smiled at me and went in there was a loud EWWWWWWWWWW. I guess The 2 lovers were already at it.

At the desk Dr O???????? Looked at me puzzled.

"Back so soon. I guess today, she wasn't making horrible noises." She said suppressing a laugh.

"No, today she asked me questions with Dimitri looking like he was going to eat me alive" I replied.

She rushed down the hall and flew through the door. Lissa was thrown out the door and she ran up to me with pure happiness spread across her face.

"Thankyou soooooooooooooooooooo much. How can I ever thankyou enough." Lissa squealed at me.

"Hey, we have to tell Krov's the heroes are awake."

We walked to Krovia's office and took a seat in front of her office and waited to be called in.

"How do you know Guardian Belikov?" Lissa suddenly asked.

"You know how I saved them both" I replied she nodded. "How my dad kidnapped me" again she nodded, "Well my dad willingly turned and convinced Christian's parents to turn. After they died, Dad couldn't stand the thought of losing me, so he took me away from my mother, Tasha. He raised me with the saying to be the best Strigoi you have to be better than Strigoi." I showed her my neck and she gasped. "I had a boyfriend, Sam, He was my life. But he left me when we ran away. I than sat in Rose's head for a year and finally got out when Belikov was turned, my father was killed while I was in Rose's head. I was pushed out of her head like there was another force in it. Dimitri then followed me everywhere making sure I did my duties so when I turn 21 I would be turned by him and they were gonna make him the King and I the Queen." I made a face of disgust and she giggled. "I helped him remember Rose, but his memory over the past month was erased, so he thinks I'm a traitor and work for Strigoi." I finished my story and was crying.

The lady told us we could go into Krovia's office. We sat down and she looked at my face which was red from crying.

"What can I do for you lady's?" She asked.

"Rose and Belikov are awake" I said plainly.

"Thank you very much" she looked very proud of herself suddenly "Meaghan we're looking for singers for the Graduation dance and I need a male vocalist and 3 female vocalists, would you mind finding 3 singers for me?" she looked at Lissa who was jumping in her seat. "Preferably people who aren't Graduating".

"Of course Headmistress".

We left and went back to Rose and Dimitri.

"Well looks like you're a very lucky girl 'cause Doc's given you the Okay, Grad's in 2 days, you have a beautiful black, silk dress, shoes, a molnija ceremony just before Grad', your cheap foreign labour, Friends and family and live entertainment at the Grad Dance" I spoke as soon as I entered the room.

Dimitri once again stood in front of me and the bed. He began to snarl at me when Lissa burst through the door and punched him, Dimitri staggered backward and saw that it was Lissa who punched him and we all stood there shocked. Lissa placed her hand on Dmitri's arm and I could tell she was healing his memory. I smiled.

"OMG, Meaghan." Dimitri cried. Rose looked like she was high on something. And then she started hiccupping.

"Does anyone want to know what happened in the cabin?" she suddenly cried. Dimitri looked like he was going into shock and Lissa was curious.

"I am a little 17 yr old lamb and in the cabin there was this other lamb except this lamb was 24. And then the two little lambs made other little lambs but it was not genetically possible for these two lambs to make other little lambs." She said.

Lissa and I burst out laughing until we realised who the 24 yr old lamb was, because The older _'lamb'_ just about passed out. I went and found a doctor.

"Is Rose Hathaway on any medication?" I asked really fast.

"We gave her some food but no med's" he replied and continued looking intently at the piece of paper. I went back into the room.

"Rose, what did you have for lunch?" I asked.

"23 packets of Snakes, 12 packets of gummy bears, 3 cans of Red bull, 2 bottle of red cordial and a can of creaming soda" she squealed.

"How the hell did you manage to do that in like 12 minutes?" I half screamed.

She suddenly jumped out of the bed and walked into the wall. Suddenly the door swung open the revel the corridor where Adrian, Eddie, Christian, Krovia, Guardian Alberta Petrov and Guardian Janine Hathaway.

**Rose's POV**

"My baby" cried mum as she ran into the room and helped me off the floor.

"I feel like crap" I suddenly said.

"Guardian Belikov, Meaghan, Princess, Lord Ivanoshk, Mr Ozeara, Mr Castile, Guardian Petrov could we please have a meeting in my office immediately." Krovia That Bitch said "Rose, Welcome Back" She added and I was astonished she said something nice.

They all left the room and my mum put me on the bed. Here we go.

"What the hell were you thinking young lady, going off? You're so lucky Mistress Ozeara something was there." She started.

"Mistress Carrabin" I said.

"What?"

"Her name is Meaghan Ozeara Carrabin".

"OMG, No, no, no that can't be right" she started hyperventilating.

"Mum what's wrong?" I sounded worried though I wasn't.

"Carrabin was your father's last name. And His brother fathered Tasha Ozeara's daughter. He willingly turned and convinced Christian's parents to turn. Rose, Meaghan was kidnapped by Strigoi 12 years ago."

**Lissa's POV**

We were taken to Krovia's office, the guardians stood at the wall and the others sat down.

"Dimitri I don't know what was happening between Rosemarie and yourself, everyone believes you made some stupid promise to same each other if you somehow turned." Krovia exclaimed.

Dimitri just stood there, looking like all he wanted was to be somewhere else.

"Meaghan, as for your……situation, you were raised in Australia and were transferred here. But the students say you're a Dhamphir, I don't why." She continued.

Meaghan took a deep breath and pulled her hair back and exposed her marks that trailed along her shoulder blade and down her back.

"What is the meaning of this" Krovia looked like she was going to have heart attack and so did everyone except Dimitri and I.

"Well my …father wanted me to be feared among all races, so if I showed marks Strigoi would follow my every command." She said so quietly that I could barely hear her.

"Hmm, the star when did you receive that? We only issued it after the attack on the school."

"6 years ago".

"What?"

"Where did you think guardian Belikov got the design from?" she said glancing at Dimitri "I'm close friends with his older sister and she sent him the designs when she heard of the attack. I received mine after a Strigoi building disappeared."

"How did it disappear?" I asked suddenly curious.

She took a pen off the desk and placed it in her hand, she went to the window to a plant. She then closed her eyes and the plant began to die, and suddenly the pen was in the air hovering over the desk. There was a gasp and some terrified looks.

The pen dropped and Krovia started swearing in some foreign language.

**Christian's POV**

All I could think of was this really Hot chick who was sitting next to me, well away from Adrian who was eyeing her like all he wanted to do was get in her pants, And how she lifted her hair off her shoulders and pulled the sleeve of her shoulder down to her elbow to revel 23 molnija marks and one of those stars. She then made a pen move from one end of the room to another.

It was like the coolest thing ever.

**Rose's POV**

I was in Lissa's head and was thankful because now I was gonna get info out of these people without them knowing I have it Muhahaha (evil laugh for all you idiots who don't know).

"Now everyone in this room will know Guardian Belikov, Rosemarie's and Meaghan's past. It is vitally important you repeat it to no one unless instructed to by myself or the two other guardians present" Krovia was saying.

"Okay, but can I know, cause I'm the only one here who doesn't know who the heck she is and what she's doing here?" Christian yelled at Bitchface Krovia.

_Go him._

"Christian, did you ever wonder what happened to your cousin?" Meaghan answered with a question, I would have to ask them how they do that.

"Yeah, I don't care how hot you are, you don't know shit about Meaghan….." he trailed off into realisation.

"Hey".

Everyone was staring at them astonished.

"How the hell".

"Excuse me, sorry to ruin this family reunion, But Meaghan shouldn't you have told us you were an OZEARA" Krovia interrupted.

"I'm sorry Headmistress, I told you, you must have forgotten" Meaghan said smugly.

"You did not tell me your name was Meaghan Ozeara, you told me your name was Meaghan Carrabin".

"Actually I told you my name was Meaghan Ozeara Carrabin".

**Adrian's POV**

Meaghan was here, my teacher. Wow I meet her in person. She's prettier than in her dreams. I haven't seen her since we were 16 and the umm……incident.

**Rose's POV**

"Rose, Rose, Rose" cried a voice.

"Umm I'm here" I called back.

"OMG, Baby what happened it was like you weren't here" My mother cried.

"I was……pulled into Lissa's head" I answered.

"Well, I'm glad you're Okay. Just a thought but is there anything you want to talk to m".

She was interrupted by Dimitri running into the room with little Miss Meaghan on his tail.

I took the time to look at her, she had blonde hair up to her breast line, Christian's eyes, a body with many distinct curves and a muscular form. She was wearing flared jeans with a bejewelled butterfly at her knee, a red singlet with a black one over it with slices so you could see the red top through the black.

"Rose, can I speak with you privately, please" Meaghan said sliding in front of the bed.

"Whatever you have to say to her can be said in front of me" Dimitri roared at her, I don't think I'd have seen him this evil looking.

"I think I'll go, but Rose we're talking later" my mum said as she slipped out the door as fast as she could.

"Listen Belikov, I know what you were like, so don't even tempt me to bring back those memories in front of Rose, I would like to thank her and ask her a few questions, so if you have a problem with that I will have to restrain you and put you in the hands of Alberta who will not do kindly if you try to hurt me. And I know you won't hurt me because I **beat** you in a sparring match when you were **Strigoi**. So I suggest you leave before I get mad." Meaghan said with pure venom in her words.

Dimitri looked at me for confirmation, I nodded and he left, but not without giving Meaghan a death glares. Meaghan walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"Sorry, he's just a little protective over me. You should have seen him when he saw me making out with Mason…….." I said quickly cutting off what I was going to say and started covering up my tears.

"'Sokay" She replied, I worried about how Dimitri was like a few weeks ago.

"Hey, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for killing Isaiah".

**Meaghan's POV**

"I just wanted to say thank you for killing Isaiah".

"What? Why?"

"My, look at the time we have to go to Krovia's office. Up you get" I really didn't want to be the one to tell her my past.

I pulled her to Krovia's office and we sat in front of the Head mistresses desk. I saw the pen I teleported and smiled.

"Meaghan if you're getting into a habit of coming to my office 3 times a day you will break Rosemarie's coming to my office 4 times a week." Krovia said chuckling.

"No, It will just be today" I replied.

"Before we move to Miss Hathaway's situation, have you found the vocalists for the dance yet?"

"I have found, 2 vocalists if you allow Lissa and I have to check with the other female vocalist if she would do it but I have no male."

"I'll allow Lissa, Who is the other 2 female vocalists?"

"Myself and Jill in the younger Moroi campus."

"May I suggest Adrian as the male?"

**Rose's POV**

"May I suggest Adrian as the male?"

Meaghan started to squirm like the name was like a horror movie to her.

"Why not Christian?" I suggested, seeing her discomfort.

Meaghan turned to me and mouthed 'thankyou', Krovia looked at me like I had just appeared out of thin air.

"I will think about it, but I would like you to speak to Mr Ivanoshk."

Meaghan nodded and looked like she wished she was somewhere other than here.

"Now, Rosemarie. Have you been told about, wait where is Guardian Belikov?"

As soon as she said his name he strode into the room and took a position at the wall which I noticed was not filled by guardian's which made me think that whatever they had to tell me was so important not all guardians could know.

"Dimitri, why don't you start?" Krovia started to break the tension between Meaghan and Dimitri.

**Dimitri's POV**

"Well as you know we went into the cave and we lost many and as we were running out of the cave I was jumped and knocked unconscious. I was taken to a building where I woke up turned. All I could think about was BLOOD, BLOOD AND BLOOD. With my fighting skills and strategy planning I was given the position as future King beside Meaghan. I'm sorry I don't remember from there until there was this great explosion and I felt nothing for hours and I now assume I was killed and I woke up 2 days ago." I said my story and I could tell My Roza was holding back tears.

"Rosemarie, Your story now" Krovia said .

**Rose's POV**

"I left school on my 18th birthday, to find and kill Dimitri my loved one" I started. "I had been searching for 9 days when I when to Spokane, I searched the house when I found a radio. I went back to my motel when someone was trying to get through to someone else. The voice was Dimitri's and he was searching for some Michael. Any way he said 'the Mackey warehouse in Spokane is where we are meeting and bring your prisoners because Daniel would like them to witness the princess's turning and would like them to be forced to join or be her first meal'. I was terrified, this princess was going to feed on people and she was a princess Strigoi. I went to the warehouse and just blew it up with 36 packets of C4 which I received off Dimitri's older sister." I looked at Dimitri's face to see him staring at me half confused and half astonished that I went to his sister. "She found me on the bus" I added to him "Anyhow, I woke up this morning and have had a very confusing day with so many questions and ABSOLUTLY NO ANSWERS!!!" I screamed at the end.

"Thankyou Miss Hathaway if you need to tell me anything else you know where to find me" Krovia smiled at me and it was like the Grinch ya know with bugs and green stuff in the teeth. "Meaghan would you please enlighten us on your entire life".

**Meaghan's POV**

"My entire life? I'm not sure you would want to know about my love life."

"No I would like to know about your whole life" Krovia pressed on.

"How about the abbreviated version?"

"Every version is the abbreviated version because I do not expect you to recite every moment of your life".

"Okay, it started on Easter Monday when I was 8, my father had been out in the garden with the gardener. He came back inside white and Strigoi. My mother took me and ran. My father never came to look for us. My mother left me with my godparents. My mother went to my Aunt, Uncle and Christian, to find Philip and Julie Strigoi. She came and collected me but she was too late. My father had turned up, killed my godparents and was about to put me in a sack. My mother entered and my father threw her across the room and she was barely conscious, she watched my father sack me and take me away. Raised by Strigoi I was taught maths and other necessary requirements, along with the motto _'to be the best Strigoi, you have to be better than Strigoi'_. When I was 12 my father started combat training, firstly against humans, than against Strigoi. When I was 14 I received my first molnija mark. The same day I received my first mark I meet Adrian, he came into my dream and we became friends. I taught him aura's and he taught me dream walking. When I was 16 I received the star after making the building disappear and I ran away with my Dhampir boyfriend, Sam, we both had parents working with Strigoi. One night I was, I can't say. But it was horrible and the worst experience of my life and that's saying something because I was brought up by Strigoi. But after that Adrian couldn't enter my dreams. And I'm glad" I looked around the room to see Alberta, Janine, Adrian, Lissa and Christian had joined us, all (except Adrian) with shocked and worried expressions. I didn't even look in Adrian's direction, Christian came and squeezed me tight.

"A few days later, Sam got a call saying his dad had killed his mum and turned. We were on the run for 8 months after that then one night Sam just disappeared. No note, no nothing. I was heartbroken and I let my guard down and went to a pub to drown my sorrows (I looked 19 then). My dad was waiting for me and sacked me in the ladies room. A year later I was sucked into Rose's head and experienced everything that happened to you and you" pointing at Rose "Killed Isaiah, my father".

"My uncle" she whispered, so no one but me could hear.

"How the hell do you know?"

She turned to her mother and I gave Janine a questioning look.

"Anyway I was forced out of your head after a year and when Dimitri was turned and I believe it was because Dimitri is your soul mate, so his soul took refuge in your body while he walked the earth as the un-dead dead. Dimitri was going to be king and I was given the position as future queen since 8, so awkward. He was a complete monster. I knew he could still be the Dimitri you all knew and I knew it would work because very few Strigoi can return to their original humanity but still need to drink blood, so every day I would show him memories and photos of you to make him remember. If I hadn't done that you would probably had Dimitri with the personality of a Strigoi. When Rose blew up the warehouse I knew what she was planning so I got a lot more Strigoi than there would have been in the building and got far, far away. I then used a whole heap of spirit to transfer Dimitri's spirit to his body then had Lissa come and collect them, I have had a busy life that's for sure" I finished my story and could feel my face had been crying throughout that tale.

**Christian's POV**

My cousin, she was killed at least that was what Aunt Tasha said. Not caring that everyone was talking to her.

"Tasha will be thrilled that you're alive" I said to her.

"No" she yelled.

"Why not?"

"I…I haven't seen her in so long and wouldn't know what to say and well you're the first people I've told my story to so, it's just a lot to take in." she said smiling.

"Meaghan, answer my question." Dimitri half snarled. "Why should we trust you?"

"Guardian Belikov, show some respect to your saviour," Krovia screeched at him.

**? POV**

I will find and KILL her she has no right to be left on this planet, SHE. Will. DIE Muhahaha (evil laugh).

**Janine's POV**

"I agree with guardian Belikov, how do we know we can trust you?" I asked really concerned.

"I rescued your daughter, saved Belikov, Stopped 100's of Strigoi killing 100's of Moroi, Dhampir, Humans alike. So I guess it all comes down to your better judgement." Meaghan was being serious. "And I wouldn't blame you if you locked me in a cell. But I promise I won't lie to say that I would do anything to save any of your lives because you probably have futures ahead of you, hey I'm only 20 and I have no future because I come from ashamed families. No offence Christian".

"None taken" he whispered obviously having something else on his mind.

**(A/N Com's putting random lines in Random places Soz)**

**Lissa's POV**

"Hey Meaghan, to lighten the mood why don't we go shopping, I mean the guardians trust you and you can take care of my dress problems." I asked because she was really sad and we were meant to be practicing spirit.

"Okay, but wouldn't you like Rose to come I could probably get her out of Belikov's bed but you're taking the rap for getting her here. But I would rather you go do it but you'll probably get hurt or somethin'. So I'll go get them but you're taken the blame. Deal?" she replied and we both giggled.

"Deal"

**A/NI want to make it my birthday everyday so my present from you is that you press the little Review button and tell me what Ya think ok, Cool I expect it like, now so get writing my birthday present. If you do you go on my favourite people list and so far there are at least 20 people on the list, so I want to make it like, 50 by 2010. Keep Reading and Reviewing and I'll write as fast as I can. Also read by me **_**'You care for her more than me'**_** a great story written by yours truly.**


End file.
